


Special:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Attraction, Consensual, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gifts, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, & Garcia had just broken up with her boyfriend, Danny has been a bear & grouch, cause he broke up with Amber, He decided to make Garcia's day, Is he successful?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This is part of my "Garcia" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special:

*Summary: It's Valentine's Day, & Garcia had just broken up with her boyfriend, Danny has been a bear & grouch, cause he broke up with Amber, He decided to make Garcia's day, Is he successful?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

 

"Valentine's Day sucks", Penelope Garcia muttered under her breath, as she was making her way into work. A couple of days before, she had an argument with her boyfriend, The result was that they broke up, & they haven't seen or talked to each other since, & she just felt plain miserable, She doesn't feel like being around people.

 

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came in a half hour after the brilliant computer tech, & he knew that he had some apologizing to do, cause of his behavior, Everyone was avoiding him like the plague. He made things right with his friends, & they forgave him. Now, It's Garcia's turn now, & he had the perfect idea in mind. She was a great person to him, & friend, & she adores Grace, his daughter, So he will pull out all of the stops.

 

Garcia went to take a break for awhile, as she was clearing her head, she thought about how lucky she was, cause she found a job that she loves, & great friends. Now, She feels helpless, cause Danny is going through the same thing, & she doesn't know how to help him, Even, when he yells at her to stay out of his business. She sighed, & enjoyed the rest of her break.

 

 

Danny made sure that the arrangements were absolutely perfect, He took a look, & thought to himself, **"Pretty good, If I do say so myself"** , as he took a look around her station. He double checked everything, & rushed out, cause Garcia was coming, & he didn't want to get caught.

 

 

Garcia couldn't believe that someone would do this for her. She carefully examined everything, & said to herself out loud, "I feel special", A voice behind her said, "You should feel special, Penelope, You are the best thing in my life". The Computer Genius let out some tears, & said, "Thank you", They embraced each other. Without thinking, they shared a sweet kiss, & pulled back, cause it surprised them both.

 

 

"I am so sorry for the way I had been acting, I hope that you can forgive me, I would like to make it up to you", Garcia put a finger to his lips, & said, "You are forgiven". They hugged once more, & Danny asked feeling bold, "Would you like to go out with me sometime ?", She smiled, & said, "Yes, I would". They both went back to work feeling better.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
